


Ex-Oh, Ex-Oh, Ex-Oh

by Sky__4__Forever



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Getting Together, Not with Peter with another dude, She's all sad, So she goes to Peter's in the middle of the night for comfort, Y/N breaks up with a lost boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky__4__Forever/pseuds/Sky__4__Forever
Summary: Y/N breaks up with a lost boy. Desperate for someone to turn to, she ends up with Peter, who comforts her.
Relationships: Peter Pan (Once Upon a Time)/Female Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Ex-Oh, Ex-Oh, Ex-Oh

His lips against mine felt... awesome. In all honesty, I never thought I had a chance with Dustin. I mean, I was the only girl but I was also very average and a little on the pudgy side. But Dustin... Dustin had it all: sandy hair, mocha eyes, freckles, and the presence of a god. He was fearless, outgoing, witty, sarcastic, hilarious, brave, and fun to hang out with. Peter sometimes said that his daring attitude got him into trouble, but I know Peter likes him. Once again, he has everything, including what Peter wanted: he could fight, he was pretty smart, he was devious, he could be charming, and he was quick. So not only did he find favor with Peter, but with all the lost boys. And me. Apparently, I wasn't invisible to him, because here we are, by the beach, on the sand, kissing.

I don't even remember how it happened. I was laying on the beach and then I heard a noise, so I sat up. Dustin had walked out in his usual, relaxed manner. He had plopped down into the sand next to me and we had ended up talking. Then it was a bit blurry, not that I was complaining. It obviously went well.

Dustin ran his hands through my hair before pulling back. "Abby, do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" I shook my head, looking into his rich brown eyes. His lips brushed my ear. "Forever."

~+~

My laughter filled the air around the cliff as Peter and I sat watching the jungle. He sure made a good best friend.

"No, seriously! He didn't even know what a crossbow was!" Peter justified.

I let took me a moment to catch my breath. "So you decided that the best course of action was to hit him over the head with one?"

"Whatever, Abby, whatever." He faked a hurt expression until I nudged him with my elbow.

As much fun as I was having, duty calls. Hehehe. I said duty.

"I have to go," I sighed, "I'll catch you at dinner."

~+~

"YOU ARE SO FULL OF YOURSELF THAT YOU NEVER THINK ABOUT ME!" I screamed, and it was true.

Dustin fumed, "SHUT UP! I HATE YOU! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

I froze. "Fine. You can forget about our relationship, Dustin."

With that I shot out of Dustin and my own tent, tears making their way down my face. Where should I go? It's the middle of the night... where else am I supposed to sleep?

Peter's.

"Peter?" I whispered from outside of his treehouse. "Peter please, I need you."

He was outside in an instant. "What? What happened? Why are you crying? Come on in!"

He brought me inside and started up a fire, using magic so it wouldn't burn down the treehouse.

"Peter, can I stay the night here?" I asked quietly.

Without answering, he threw down a couple of blankets and a pillow on the floor next to the fire. I guess that's a yes. I sat down on the palette and he quickly joined me.

"What happened?" He asked, rubbing circles on my back. At least someone cared.

The whole story came tumbling out and he just listened and comforted me. That's more than I could have hoped for.

"Peter?" I murmured after a while of silence.

"Hmm?"

"I... I...." Actions speak louder than words.

And so I kissed him, and that was the start of something beautiful.


End file.
